


In Pairs

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking the monotony of boring policy meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pairs

Laura Roslin was seated between President Adar and Defense Secretary Oscar Harris and her eyes were fixed firmly on Admiral Helena Cain. It was an informal meeting about the possibility of instituting a military track in secondary school but Laura wasn’t interested in debating the finer points of the issue just then; she was mesmerized by Helena’s intense gaze as she slowly brought the glass of ambrosia to her lips. 

Helena sipped the amber liquid before lowering the glass to the table. A drop of ambrosia threatened to slide off her lip but Helena caught it with her tongue. Laura let out a shaky breath. 

“Laura?” 

The muscles in Helena’s neck tensed and relaxed and Laura realized that she was staring. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her chair. 

“Laura?”

“Hm? What?” She turned to Richard. 

“Are you okay? You seem a million miles away.” 

“No, I’m fine. I just…” she set her napkin on the table and stood, “would you excuse me for a moment?” 

Helena rose and Richard and Oscar awkwardly stood when they realized Helena did it out of chivalry but Laura had already gone. Richard and Oscar returned to their seats but Helena remained standing. 

“I’m going to check on her.” 

Oscar laughed when Helena was out of ear shot. “Women – they’re all the same, always gotta go to the bathroom in pairs.” Richard laughed his agreement, shaking his head. 

**

Laura looked up when she saw Helena behind her in the mirror. She felt her whole body flush with arousal. Eyes locked on Laura’s the whole time, Helena latched the bathroom door. 

Laura spun around in time for Helena to wrap her arm around her waist and lift her to sit on the sink. Laura moaned, taking Helena’s face in her hands and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Helena used her hands to push Laura’s skirt up around her waist. 

Laura moaned when Helena pushed three fingers up into her. Laura wrapped her arms around her, clinging to her desperately, gripping handfuls of the stiff fabric of her dress greys. Helena’s thrusts were deep and quick and they hit all the right spots. Laura panted into the nape of Helena’s neck as Helena buried herself inside Laura. 

Laura gripped Helena so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her muscles were clamping down hard on Helena’s fingers as they started to spasm and contract. Laura threw her head back in a silent scream. Helena’s fingers continued pumping as Laura rode out her orgasm until she finally slouched back against the mirror. 

Helena slowly extracted her fingers from the secretary of education, causing Laura to gasp at little. Helena brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked them clean one at a time. A stray drop of Laura’s come lingered on Helena’s bottom lip and her tongue slowly licked it away and Laura whimpered.


End file.
